madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eighteen
Chapter eighteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot Back with the Animal Militia, "we've got to follow them and stop them before Obi-wan makes a terrible mistake" Blik says, "what about the headmaster, we can't abandon him in the prison" Private reminds, "I'll just break the lock and free him" Harry offers, and in a flash manages to destroy the lock and free him, "thank you, now go find your friend and Gallandro and put a stop to this war of revenge" he requests, and they gladly obey. Back in the Bermuda Triangle, Gustave was running through a cave to meet up with the rest of the Circle of Maneaters but is caught, "were do you think you're going Gustave?" a Neovenator taunts, and the crocodile sees he's surrounded, "try using one of your dark moves now" an assassin bug joins but Gustave just climbs up a ledge, "didn't think so, tough to use a move when you're running like a scared little baby" it continues blasting at Gustave to make him fall and did, "get up man-eater, it's time to pay for your crimes" an Eotyrannus growls threateningly pointing a spear at the crocodile, but someone else interferes: it was Elvis, "that's enough" she demanded, "we can take them, there's only fifteen of them" a yellow-lipped sea krait said but is proven wrong in a second, some of the former revenge-seekers were tagging along on their leader's request, plus the North Wind, "well you might want to count again" Maurice taunts, "your leader is commanding you to stop, and he has given us the authority to do it" Skipper warns and Classified unleashes a sonic-pitcher machine to knock them out, Gustave makes his escape from the scuffle, "are they alright?" Kicker asks, "don't worry, they'll recover soon" Classified soothed, "meanwhile Gustave got away" Faragonda reminds, "not for long I know how to find him" Sheen declares and begins sniffing for him, he picks it up and leads the way. Back with Obi-wan and Gallandro they were still searching too, "according to our scouts, they're hiding in these caverns" Gallandro stated, "stay alert everyone" Obi-wan advises. Back with Gustave he managed to reunite with the remaining man-eaters (minus Azaria), "the Penguins of Madagascar are here now too with some of the revenge-seekers" he informs, "I say we get out of here now" Ghetsis proposes, "no this is the perfect place for us to make a stand, the Bermuda Triangle is a deathtrap for all who venture in it, we lay in wait for them here and then attack and then we'll destroy humans like we used to" Thak declares, "this way" a voiced peeped and the man-eaters silenced themselves, "I feel there is a presence in the caves down here" a Canada goose states, and Thak kicked a column over to bury them. Back with the Penguins of Madagascar they were still looking, "creepy place" Rico comments, "well the Bermuda triangle is like a prison as well as a deathtrap, once you're in there's no escape" Eva remarks, "I'm not scared, we each have managed to escape some similar traps and I can guarantee we will leave after this" Ike says confidently, "guarantee? you're always so comforting Ike" Marlene jokes, Kowalski gasps at something and they all discover an appendage of an animal was sticking out of a pile of rocks, meaning something got buried, "this looks like the work of the man-eaters" he guessed and they dig it out, but they find out there's more than one and dig them up too, Ike quickly examines them for injuries, but another face shows up: the pterosaur Gallandro along with the rest of his followers, "you" he howls, "what have you done to our teammates?" a tarantula demands, "stop, we were just trying to help them" Classified corrects unleashing his sonic-pitcher again, unknown to both sides the man-eaters were spying, "get ready, on my signal" Thak commands, "we didn't come here to fight with you Gallandro, we just want you to stop this revenge-quest and come home" Short Fuse stated, "just look around here, the chill the despair, this is what Thak and her man-eaters have in their hearts, but you're not like them, you have goodness in you're hearts" Corporal adds, "come back to your leader he misses you" Private also adds, "he misses us?" Gallandro asks, "yes he just wants you safe and sound, if you will listen to him you will all come home" Private answers, surprisingly many oblige to Gallandro's surprise, "go back to being a pterosaur of good Gallandro, they all need you" Harry joins, "never!" Gallandro declines stubbornly, "now!" Thak's voice joins and the man-eaters come out of the shadows and bombard the heroes with rocks, destroying a column that was supporting the cave-ceiling, the man-eaters then flee, "I'll get you Thak" Obi-wan threatens and tries to fallow but is blocked by debris, "Obi-wan watch out" Elvis calls and managed to pull Obi-wan away but he just wretches his arm from her and charges again along with Gallandro, both being the only true revenge-seekers left, "Classified you and the North Wind help the revenge-seekers find their way out of here okay?" Elvis requests and they comply, "hurry this way" the wolf directed to the creatures who head out, "now it's our turn, we're going to get our friend back" Skipper declares, "that's right, and me my subjects and Marlene are going with you" Julien adds bravely, and they all head in just before the entrance was sealed completely. The man-eaters were fleeing down the tunnel they were using and jump over a chasm along the way until Kesagake stops, "faster come on, they're right behind us" Thak orders desperately, "Thak, I- I can't do this, let me catch my breath" Kesagake begs, "there's no time, those animals will be here soon and you do not want them to catch you over there" Ghetsis objects, Kesagake sighs and jumps but almost fell off, but Gustave saves him and they continue. Not long afterwards Obi-wan and Gallandro had arrived, "look footprints and fresh ones, they're trapped now" Gallandro states, "good lets go and get them" Obi-wan proposes, "remember Obi-wan trapped animals are dangerous" Gallandro reminds and they head forth. Back with the zoosters they too were fallowing, suddenly the cave starts to rumble, "battle sounds" Kowalski guessed, "they're up ahead we are close" Julien suspects, they began to creep a little slowly so they wouldn't be hit by the falling rocks. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter nineteen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil